Charmed (2018 TV series)
Charmed is an upcoming American fantasy drama television series developed by Jennie Snyder Urman. This series is a reboot of The WB series of the same name, created by Constance M. Burge, which originally aired from 1998 to 2006. The series was greenlit on May 11, 2018.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/05/wayward-sisters-charmed-roswell-in-dark.html On May 17, 2018, The CW announced it will premiere on Sunday at 9pm on the Fall schedule of 2018-2019 television season.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/05/the-cw-announces-fall-2018-schedule.html Jennie Snyder Urman will serve as an executive producer, along with Jessica O'Toole, Amy Rardin, Brad Silberling, Ben Silverman and Carter Covington. Summary Set in the fictional college town of Hilltowne, Charmed follows the lives of three sisters — Macy, Mel and Maggie Vera — who, after the tragic death of their mother, discover they are three of the most powerful witches of all time. Together they possess the "Power of Three", which they use to vanquish supernatural demons and tear "down the patriarchy." Each sister has a unique magical power; the eldest Macy has the power of telekinesis, middle sister Mel possesses the power of time-freezing, and the youngest Maggie has the power to hear people's thoughts. The reboot changes several elements from the original Charmed series, including moving the setting from San Francisco to Hilltowne; making one of the sisters a lesbian; giving the youngest sister the power to hear people's thoughts instead of premonition; and having all three of their alliterative names begin with M'' instead of ''P. Additionally, all three lead actresses are of Hispanic descent. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Melonie Diaz as Melanie "Mel" Vera * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood * Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin * Ellen Tamaki as Nico Hamada * Nick Hargrove as Parker Differences from the original Charmed *The reboot has many similarities, but also a lot of differences from the original. **The original Charmed Ones had the three powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition in order of age. In the reboot, the youngest sister instead has Telepathy. However, she still needs to touch someone to use her power. **The original Charmed Ones were three sisters, where the eldest was later replaced with a younger half-sister. The reboot has the eldest sister as a half-sibling from the start. **The original sisters were straight, Caucasian women. The reboot has Hispanic sisters, where one is a lesbian. **The sisters were left to learn witchcraft on their own, while in the reboot they have an advisor to teach them. *In the original, the first sisters were raised by their grandmother while the fourth was raised in an adopted family. In the reboot, two of the sisters were raised by their mother while the third was raised away from them. *The Vera sisters were granted forty-eight hours to decide whether to accept their destiny as the Charmed Ones. If the decision wasn't unanimous, all magical interventions will be reversed and the sisters would forget everything that happened. In the original series, the Halliwell sisters were not given this choice. *The Halliwell sisters' first enemy was a warlock, while the Vera sisters' was a demon. *Piper, the middle sister, was most reluctant to be a witch while Phoebe, the then-youngest sister, was most eager to become one, whereas in the reboot, Mel, the middle sister, is the most excited, and Maggie, the youngest, was most reluctant. See Also * Charmed (TV series) (1998 original) External links * Official Website * Facebook References Category:Out of Universe